Give me freedom
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Draco is being forced to marry before the war, he seeks help from the potions master, who points him in the right direction. HG/DM. Rated M for just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related. 

* * *

** Prologue**

It's funny how a single decision can change a persons life. The change can be positive or negative, depending on how you handle the situation at hand. There was a time, a short two years ago, that the sight of a blond haired, gray eyed Slytherin would send me on guard immediately, causing me to prepare myself for the parade of insults and hurtful names that was sure to come my way, but now, when he walks into the room, my heart leaps and a smile graces my face and I realize once again that I am truly, deeply, and madly in love with my husband, Draco Malfoy.

We married back in 7th year when Voldemort still caused havoc in many lives. It didn't matter if you were muggle born, it didn't matter if you were a death eater, it didn't even matter if you were the son of a death eater even though he didn't bare the mark, Voldemort sought to control the lives of everyone, man, woman, witch, wizard, adult, child, it just didn't matter, he wanted control.

When Draco and I married, we were not in love, not even close, as a matter of fact, we merely tolerated each other. There wasn't a huge fight where we suddenly threw ourselves in the others arms and declared undying love, there was no secret, hidden desires in which we suddenly couldn't control anymore, there was no law stating that we had to marry, What it finally came down to was a choice, a choice to come together and help each other despite the fights, despite the unfriendly names and torment. It was a simple matter of humanity, a matter, that even though Draco had treated me less then human most of the time, it was against my better nature to turn down a request for help, especially from the arrogant Malfoy heir who was willing to lose his name, money, and everything a Malfoy held dear in order to gain his freedom from the life he no longer wished to live.

It was two years ago that both of our lives had changed, two years ago since I became a Malfoy, and two years ago we shocked the entire wizarding world and put our lives into danger more so then they already were.

As I sit here today, in the large library in Malfoy manor, lovingly rubbing my stomach where our first child is growing, I reflect on the memories of how everything started with the simple need for freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related.

Special thanks to Clarealexandra for being my beta.

* * *

"Is there any other way father?" Draco asked, " Surely this can wait 'till I've finished school."

"It cannot wait, Draco. The Dark Lord wants all of you married and an heir conceived before the war to ensure the Pureblood line continues. You should be grateful, Draco, I'm at least giving you a choice between three girls instead of just choosing one for you." Lucius replied.

"Some choice, I have to choose between Parkinson, Golden, and LaMasters, all three are brainless twits and unworthy of the Malfoy name."

Lucius waved his hand dismissively, "I'll give you till the end of the week to make your choice, you will married by the weekend."

Draco held his tongue, he knew his father had made a decision and he would not back down from it, "I will think about it father and give you my decision by Friday."

"Good, now lets get you back to school before the headmaster has a fit." 

* * *

When Draco arrived back at Hogwarts, the first place he went was down to the dungeons, he needed to speak with his Godfather and try to figure a way out of this. Severus had warned him that this may happen, but Draco dismissed it thinking his Godfather was over reacting. He knocked on the door to the potions classroom.

"Enter" Severus drawled.

"Sir, I need to speak with you about a little problem." Draco stated

"Very well, come to my office."

Draco followed his Godfather into the office and sat down.

"You were right, Severus, he expects me to be married by the weekend."

Severus looked down, "I had a feeling it wasn't just rumors. Who are you to marry?"

"He gave me a choice, I have to pick between LaMasters, Golden or Parkinson."

Severus cringed, "Not much of a choice."

"Exactly, that's why there has to be a way out, I cannot marry any of them."

Severus sat back in his chair and sighed. "Your only option is to run or marry someone else. You are of age and can marry without permission, but if you are still going to go against Voldemort, I would suggest finding someone who will agree, someone who is also against the Dark Lord."

"Well that scratches out Slytherin house." Draco laughed

"Indeed, but you can always run."

"I won't run, I'm not a coward."

"Very well." Severus smirked, "I think I may know of someone who will be willing to help you if you are willing to help her."

Draco frowned at Severus. "It must be bad for you to smirk like that in this situation."

"Possibly, but the choice is logical. You need to find a girl who is smart, brave and a fighter. Someone who is against Voldemort and everything he stands for. The way I see it, you will have to be married by the weekend one way or another. If you don't choose, your father will do so for you and most likely trap you in with a Binding Contract, you will not be able to get out of the marriage and I happen to know all three of your choices would rat you out to Voldemort in a heartbeat if it meant placing them higher up in the esteem of the dark lord. If that happens, you will more then likely be killed. However, if you marry someone else, your father will not be able to force you into marriage with one of those girls, but you will more then likely be disowned and lose any inheritance you would have, but you would live and you would have a partner to help you in Voldemort's downfall. Money can be regained, your life cannot."

"Who do you suggest?" Draco asked, knowing that Severus was right.

Severus leaned forward with a smirk in place. "Hermione Granger is the logical choice."

Draco paled, "Is it too late to choose running?"

"Draco, take some time to think about it. Granger will not be happy about this, but she is willing to do what needs to be done to take Voldemort out. I suggest you think about it and if you decide to ask her, make sure you have all your ducks in a row. She is a Gryffindor through and through, but even I must admit she has a few Slytherin tendencies and will want something in exchange for helping you."

Draco stood from the chair. "Thank you Severus, I will think about it and let you know one way or another."

Severus gave a curt nod and Draco left without another word.

* * *

Two days later, Draco had made his decision and decided it would be best to approach Granger when she was alone. He had everything planned out in his head and hoped she would agree. He watched her in the Great Hall, sitting between her friends without a care in the world, but when post came, that would change, he was sure.

When the owls finally swooped in, Letters and packages were dropped in front of the students but Draco only paid attention to one student. Hermione opened the letter and frowned.

Granger,

I need to speak with you before class. Meet me in the Library alone when breakfast is over.

Draco Malfoy

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and gave a nod, she was curious what the hell he could possibly want. She finished her meal and left for the Library, Draco following behind her. She walked to the far back of the library and waited.

"Granger." He greeted

"Malfoy," she replied. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"May I sit down?" He asked

"Go for it." She said while leaning back with her arms crossed.

Draco sat down and cleared his throat. "I wanted to speak with you as I have a problem I need help with and I think the solution would be a benefit to us both."

"Really? Do tell, I am very curious to know what _The_ Draco Malfoy needs of me."

Draco sighed, "Granger...I need you to marry me."

Hermione froze, then started laughing uncontrollably. "That's a good one Malfoy...I think you've made my day with that little joke."

"It's not a joke... I am dead serious, I need you to marry me by Friday."

"Alright, explain to me why you need me to marry you and what I could benefit from it."She was curious to hear his explanation.

Draco rubbed his hands down his face before speaking. "I am being forced to marry by the weekend under Voldemort's orders. He wants all of the Purebloods' to marry and conceive an heir before the war takes place. I know this will come to a shock for you, but I do not wish to serve the Dark Lord and plan to help the Order win when the time comes. The three woman I have been told to choose from are in no way loyal to the light and will tell Voldemort about my plans, more then likely causing me an early death. However, if you will agree to marry me, the order will have another person willing to fight by Potter's side to end the tyranny Voldemort is causing and my father will not be able to force me to marry one of those girls. It is a win - win situation."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and stared at the blond in front of her. "How do I know this isn't some plan to get me killed? How do I know if you are really trying to help us and trying to help yourself at the same time?"

"Give me the truth serum, make me take an oath to help you and the Order, do whatever you need to do, but what I am saying is true. If I am forced to marry one of the three girls, my father will put me in a Binding Contract and I will be unable to help the Order. Marry me and I will be able to help Potter win this thing."

"Why do you want to help the Order in the first place?" she asked, truly curious now.

"Because my life has been controlled enough for one life time. Not only have I had to choose my friends based on what my father and Voldemort believe in, but now I'm being forced to choose my wife in the same way, being forced to bring a child into the world so it can be raised by the same beliefs I was raised with. If you marry me, the marriage will need to be binding as my father would find a way to end it otherwise, but if you accept me, I will protect you and give you the best life I possibly can." Draco grew quiet for a minute. "I know I have given you no reason to want to help me in the past, but as of now I am willing to be disowned and disinherited to have my freedom. You are the only girl I know who is smart enough, brave enough and loyal enough to help me."

Hermione lowered her head, "I don't know if I can Draco. I want to love the person I marry, I don't want to be stuck in a marriage that is loveless and unfeeling. If I marry you, you would gain your freedom, but I would lose mine."

"Hermione, look at me. I am not the same whiny little kid that I use to be. I am not cold hearted like my father, and I have no problems with love. If you marry me, I will do my best to make it work. I cannot promise love as we don't know each other will enough, but if, after Voldemort is gone, we have no feelings for each other, I will find a way to release you from the marriage, but for now, I need the help as much as Potter does. I am willing to give up everything to make sure Voldemort cannot control me or anyone else but to do so, I need you."

Hermione stayed silent and continued to look at the table, processing every thing that had just been said. After about five minutes of complete silence, she finally looked to Draco, "Before I agree to do this, I want an oath that you are truly willing to go against Voldemort and help Harry, I also want an oath that once Voldemort is gone, you will find a way to end the marriage if I wish. That is the only way I can do this and protect myself at the same time."

Draco nodded, "I will give you the oath you wish for, I'm sure Severus will witness as he is fully aware of the situation. Meet me after dinner in the potions room if you are truly willing to help me."

He stood and gave her a final nod before leaving. Hermione slumped back and ran her hands over her face, not believing what she had just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Draco nodded, "I will give you the oath you wish for, I'm sure Severus will witness as he is fully aware of the situation. Meet me after dinner in the potions room if you are truly willing to help me."

He stood and gave her a final nod before leaving. Hermione slumped back and ran her hands over her face, not believing what she had just agreed to.

Now:

At 8 pm, Hermione sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door to the potions classroom, where both Snape and Draco were waiting.

"Enter" Severus bellowed.

Hermione walked in, looking nervous.

"I see you've decided to help Mr. Malfoy, correct?" Severus asked.

"I have, but with conditions" she replied

"I am well aware of your conditions and will gladly do the oath, but you must realize that you and Draco must be married by Friday, thats only three days away and the oath is binding."

"I am aware Professor" she said quietly.

"Very well, I need you and Draco to join hands."

The two moved close together, clasping their hands together. Severus then raised his wand and placed it over their join hands.

"Begin" Severus stated.

Draco nodded, "I swear I am fighting against Voldemort and will help Harry Potter do whatever it takes to defeat him."

A gold light flashed from Severus's wand and circled their closed hands before disappearing.

"I will also swear that when Voldemort is defeated, I will find a way to end the marriage if requested."

Another light flashed and followed the first before disappearing. Hermione sighed, "I will marry you to help you and the order."

The third light flashed and disappeared, Severus moved his wand, allowing their hands to drop.

"The oath is complete, now I suggest you two go plan this thing out while I go and have a talk with Dumbledore." Severus suggested.

Hermione and Draco nodded, leaving an amused Potions professor behind. The pair made their way to the room of requirements, so they could work out the fine details of the marriage.

Once they entered the room, they noticed a large couch and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, sitting on a coffee table with two glasses.

"I guess the room figured we'd be thirsty" Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps" she chuckled and made her way to the couch. Draco sat down at the other end and sighed.

"I think the first thing is we tell no one until we are married. If word gets back to my father, he will pull me out and force me to marry one of the three before we have a chance."

"I agree" Hermione started, "besides, I'm really not looking forward to explaining this to Harry and Ron, so the longer we can keep it under wraps, the better."

Draco nodded, " tell me about it, I'm going to be hexed into next week by more then half the slytherins, especially Parkinson."

Hermione shuddered, "Why would your father do that to you, I mean, if I had to wake up every morning to that face, I think I'd avada myself."

"Come now, she's not that bad" Draco laughed

"Not that bad? She looks like she fell out of an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"Harsh, Granger, Harsh." he laughed

"I'm a gryffindor, I don't lie." she replied, " but on to more serious matters, If its alright with you, I'd just prefer a simple binding, nothing dressy, nothing special, this is after all a marriage to help with something, not a relationship."

Draco nodded, "I agree, there is no need to bring more into this then there already is."

The pair continued to talk, working out he small details of this arrangement.

Dumbledore's office...

"You cant be serious Severus, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger? They will kill each other."

"They will not kill each other sir, it's a simple matter of helping each other out when the going got tough. Lucius is going to marry Draco off this weekend one way or another and if he doesn't marry Ms. Granger, he will be forced to serve the dark lord or be killed... she is truly his only option."

Dumbledore removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "very well, if there is no other way, then I will perform the ceremony Friday morning, however, I also realize this is putting Ms. Granger at risk, more so then she already is by being as close to Harry as she is, I will expect Draco to act as a husband and protect her like he would a real wife."

"I do believe he has already promised her that, he has also made an oath to release her from the marriage once Voldemort is defeated if she so wishes."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Do they realize that a marriage on the level they require cant be ended?"

"I don't believe so sir, but I think they can work it out. Ms. Granger needs someone who can stimulate her mind, and lets face it, none of the other wizards from her year come anywhere close. I believe Draco can provided that for her."

"You probably right, however, I feel we owe it to both of them to find a solution if the time comes, after all, Draco is wanting to be on the side of the good and Hermione is helping him escape a life that is less then desirable. They deserve to be happy once this is all over with."

"I agree Albus. I will inform them to be here at 7 am. Sharp on Friday morning as Lucius is expecting an owl on his choice of bride."

Dumbledore nodded, "7 am sharp, I will need you to be here as well for a witness."

"I'll be here. Good night Albus."

"Good night Severus"

As Severus walked out of the office, he shook his head, "All hell is going to break loose, I hope it's all worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Good night Severus"

As Severus walked out of the office, he shook his head, "All hell is going to break loose, I hope it's all worth it."

Now:

At 6 am, Friday morning, Hermione sneaked out of the common room with her dress robes in hand and made her way down to the showers. She hadn't slept much the night before, thinking of her impending marriage to Draco and the stress it was sure to cause. She was positive Ron and Harry were going to have a fit when they found out, not to mention Lucius Malfoy, when he found out, he would be out for blood, there was no doubt about that. As she walked down the halls, she noticed very few students were actually up this early, which was good for her, the less people that would see her going into Dumbledores office, the better off she would be.

She entered the bathroom and placed her clothing on the bench before turning on the taps of the huge tub. She stripped down and slid into the water, waiting for the tub to finish filling. Once the tub had finished, she leaned back, allowing the hot water to sooth her nerves and wipe away the tiredness she still felt. Her thoughts were running through her mind at an alarming speed, what would happen when they were discovered? What would everyone say? Would she still be called Granger or would everyone refer to her as Malfoy?

"Hermione Malfoy" she muttered to herself, testing it out.

"Like that would ever happen." A female voice said from behind. Hermione sat up straight and turned around to see the owner of the voice, Pansy Parkinson. "This has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard, the mudblood Granger, lusting after a Malfoy."

"I was not lusting Pansy, I think you just heard me wrong." Hermione said with an eye roll

"No, I heard you right." Pansy replied, walking closer to the tub, "But it would never happen, You see, Draco is a pureblood, which means he would rather die then to be with someone of your...breeding, so to speak and besides, I'm pretty sure that when this weekend is over,_ I_ will have the Malfoy name."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why would _you_ have the Malfoy name?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Draco is to marry this weekend, and I'm one of the girls he is to choose." she said with a wistful smile, " yes, Pansy Malfoy does sound good, don't you think."

"Ummm, if you say so." Hermione replied, thinking that Pansy was going to be the one person she was happy about telling, not that she had a thing for Draco, but more to put the bitch in place. Hermione finished her bath quickly, wanting to get away from Pansy as quick as possible, not to mention she was to be in Dumbledore office in 20 minutes time. She emerged from the tub, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the girl still standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, who was now sporting a huge frown. Hermione finally looked over and sighed, "Problem Parkinson?"

"No, none at all, just waiting for to to leave so I can sterilize the bathroom before I take my bath." she sneered, "After all, I need to look my best today so Draco will pick me for his wife."

Hermione finished dressing and laughed, "Good luck with that" and left the bathroom to head for the headmasters office.

* * *

When she finally arrived, Dumbledore, Snape and Draco were all waiting and seemed to be in a deep conversation The three men turned when they heard the door open

"Ah, good morning Ms. Granger." Dumbledore greeted as he stood from his chair, "We were just going over the specifics of how things are going to work."

"Like what sir?" she asked, wanting to be clued in herself

"Well for starters Ms. Granger, it is no surprise that this is going to cause a stir among many, both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Please sit down and I will explain everything to you."

Hermione nodded and took her seat next to Draco, who gave her a small smile as she sat down.

"The marriage is going to be out in the open shortly after the ceremony, whether we like it or not." he started, " Lucius Malfoy will be expecting an owl this morning of Draco's choice, but further then that, the Malfoy's have a charm that alerts the head of the family when a new member is added."

"Like a registry?" she asked

"Yes, thats exactly what it is." Dumbledore answered, "which is what leads me to the second issue. Your marriage will be out in the open, which means you will both be in more danger then you already are, I have arranged for the two of you to share a dorm for protection purposes. I have informed young Malfoy here, that I expect him to watch over you like a husband would his wife and I expect the same from you... consider yourselves partners in the Order."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have all received the mark of he order and it is totally up to you whether you want to take the mark or not. They received the mark because of their past involvement with the fight against Voldemort and the mark allows the three of them to know when one of them is in danger. If you choose to take the mark, you will be included in that protection as I will link it with their marks."

"What does the mark look like?" Draco asked

"It's not like the dark mark Draco" Snape stated, knowing where this question was heading, "The mark is very small and is put on the shoulder blade, it is charmed to conceal itself against unworthy eyes. The only people who can see it are other order members who also carry the mark."

Draco nodded, "If it will help me protect her, then I will take the mark."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very well, I will give you the mark as soon as the marriage is complete. I will link you to hers first, then once things settle down, I will link you to Mr. Potters and Mr. Weasleys. Now, if there are no other questions, we can get you two married."

Hermione looked over to Draco, who was already looking at her, "Are you ready?" she asked

"As I'll ever be" he replied.

Dumbledore passed a paper over his desk towards the two teens, " I have made this a simple process, The marriage only requires you to sign the paper, which Severus and I will sign as witnesses. I figured this would be easier considering the circumstances."

"Thank you sir, this does make things easier." she stated. Draco picked up the quill and signed his name in the required spot, before passing the parchment over to Hermione. She did a quick read, and signed the paper, making herself officially Hermione Malfoy.

Once Severus and Dumbledore signed, the paper folded upon itself and vanished, sealing the marriage.

"Now, If you will stand Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I will place the mark upon him and link it to yours."

They both stood. Hermione unbuttoned the top of her shirt, allowing her shoulder to be exposed while concealing everything else. Draco follow he actions and prepared himself for the mark. Dumbledore recited a spell, placing the tip of his wand to Draco's shoulder, creating a small red phoenix on his pale skin. Dumbledore then recited a second spell, tapping Hermione's mark with his wand first, then moved over to tap Draco's, linking he marks together.

"It is done Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the order."

"Thank you sir" he stated, trying to see his mark by looking over his shoulder, " Is there a mirror I can use?" he asked

"It looks just like mine" Hermione stated, walking over so he could see the mark. He raised his hand and gently brushed the mark on her shoulder with his finger.

"At least its small... and tasteful." Draco stated as he stepped away from Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded, "the mark is strictly for protection, nothing more, nothing less. Now, both of you need to get to breakfast and eat. I have a feeling your father has just been informed of the marriage."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked

"Just a feeling Mr. Malfoy, just a feeling."

Hermione and Draco made their way down to the great hall, walking 20 feet apart from each other as to not let the cat out of the bag before necessary. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron, while Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, where Pansy was caked with make up and attempting to make sexy faces at him.

"Where were you this morning?" Harry asked

"Yeah, we waited for you forever, my stomach thinks you did it on purpose." Ron laughed

"I just wanted to shower early" she laughed, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Do you see Parkinson?" Harry laughed, " Looks like she was attacked by a clown"

"Whats a clown?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed, "Never mind Ron, I'll have to show you a picture sometime."

The three continued to eat with light conversation, laughing as they watched Draco fight off an overly excited Pansy. She would attempt to sit on his lap, frowning when he would push her away, she continued to try and link arms with him and place kisses on his cheek, making him swat at her like she was a fly.

Dumbledore and Severus watched the scene with amusement until Filch approached the staff table and whispered something to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and stood from his seat, putting the wand to his throat, placing the Sonorus spell upon himself.

"Mr. Malfoy" he called, instantly gaining the blonds attention, "Please gather your wife and head to my office immediately."

The great hall grew silent, while Hermione cursed under her breath, this is not how she wanted everyone to find out.

"Wife?" Harry asked

"Probably Parkinson" Ron answered, stuffing another slice of toast in his mouth.

"I don't think so" Harry stated, "He just left her at the slytherin table and is walking over here."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate as Draco approached with they eyes of everyone watching him. He stopped behind Hermione and extended his hand.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked, swatting at his hand

"Just gathering my wife Potter, now if you will excuse us."

Harry glanced over to Hermione who was giving him an apologetic face as she stood and took Draco hand. Ron started choking on his toast, while Pansy screeched. As soon as Draco and Hermione left the hall, the doors were kicked open with an enraged Lucius Malfoy

"Where the hell is my son?" He yelled


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, I guess you all like this story, makes me happy, lol, anyways, I placed a funny quiz on my myspace, which is my homepage here, stop by and check it out, it is titled, "who is your harry potter love" or something along those lines... I ended up with Snape,lol.

Last time:

Harry glanced over to Hermione who was giving him an apologetic face as she stood and took Draco hand. Ron started choking on his toast, while Pansy screeched. As soon as Draco and Hermione left the hall, the doors were kicked open with an enraged Lucius Malfoy

"Where the hell is my son?" He yelled

Now:

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore insisted, " If you will follow me, I will explain this to you."

"I will not calm down," Lucius seethed "My son, my only son just married a mudblood and I want answers now." he said in a calm voice that was masking his fury.

"You will not use that word in my presence Mr. Malfoy, now either come with me quietly or leave, I do not wish to upset the students any further then they already are." The headmaster ordered in a firm voice that only came out when he meant business.

Lucius growled and followed the headmaster to his office where not only Draco and Hermione waited, but Severus as well. When the two men entered, Draco pulled Hermione behind him.

"_What_... is the meaning of this _Draco_?" Lucius asked, glaring at him and Hermione.

"I couldn't marry one of those girls you chose." he answered

"And why not? Why go against your blood and soil it with a mud -- muggle born." he sneered, the word Muggleborn stinging his tongue.

"Because father, I was already in love and refused to loose her." Draco answered, earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione. Severus noticed the eyebrow and flicked Hermione in the arm, silently telling her to go with it.

"I want to hear it from her, is this true? Are you in love with my son?" he asked

Hermione stepped slightly over to the side so Lucius could see her, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it's true."

Lucius bit his tongue, the words, the insults he wanted to say so badly would get him nowhere right now, and he needed to get Draco away from her, one way or another. Taking a deep breath, he finally growled out something along the lines of 'Welcome to the family' and left.

Once the door closed, everyone let out their breath, the situation could have been worse, much worse, but the one thing they were all sure of was that Lucius had not accepted this and was probably trying to figure out a way to bring them down.

"He's planning something." Severus said in a monotone voice.

"No shit, did you see then gleam in his eyes?" Hermione replied, not realizing what she had just said.

"Language Mrs. Malfoy, it is unbecoming of a lady." Severus stated

"Sorry sir." she said meekly

Draco plopped down in the chair and threw his head back, "This is bad... so, so bad." he groaned, then the thought hit him, "Headmaster, is there anyway my father can end this marriage?"

"Yes there is, but he cant do it quite yet as you have not been married for more then a week."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Why a week? That makes no sense."

"It does Mrs. Malfoy, you see, The marriage I performed is not one that is easily dissolved, however, due to the binding it involves, the couple must... consummate the marriage before the first week is up as a safety measure of sorts, to make sure the couple is really willing to have the depth of binding. If by the end of the week, the binding is not complete, it leaves a loop hole of sorts that will allow the marriage to be challenged."

Hermione turned red first, then pale at the newest information, "Why didn't you say something earlier, I didn't know I was going to have to do..._that." _she asked in a troubled voice, she took a chance to look over to Draco who also appeared to be suffering from Casper's condition.

Severus groaned, and Dumbledore sighed, "It's the only way and while I would not normally condone such...activities... you two are married, and unless you want this marriage challenged, you must as they say... take one for the team."

"Is there a way to... trick this somehow?" Draco asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the ministry will be watching the certificate. If you consummate, the binding will show on the certificate, if not, it allows them to see that the marriage may be forced and the couple involved are not willing participants."

Hermione was growing dizzy with this information, was this worth it? How did she go from being boy friendless to married and now expected to do... that, with none other then Draco Malfoy, in less then a week... the world had gone mad. Her thoughts were interrupted when a load banging could be heard at the door.

"Ahh, I was expecting this" Dumbledore stated, "Come in Mr's. Potter and Weasley."

The door flung open at record speed and Draco was met with a pair of wands pointing into his neck, "What the hell did you do to her?" Harry yelled.

"I did nothing Potter, Hermione and I are in love and married due to... circumstances." Draco replied.

Harry and Ron jammed their wands into his neck further, "Lies, all lies" Ron Hissed.

"Put your wands away you idiot." Severus yelled. The two boys gave him the look of death.

"Really Harry, Ron, put you wands away." Dumbledore stated, "We need to sit and discuss this."

Hermione gave Severus a look which he understood her silent question.

"You must pretend to be in love or this wont work, all it would take is one slip for someone to go to the ministry and say this is a farce." He whispered to where only she could hear him.

Hermione nodded and cringed at the same time, "Harry, Ron, it's true, I am in love with Draco and we had to get married in order to stay together."

"Since when?" Ron asked, ears looking like Christmas lights due to his anger.

"Middle of last year" she answered bravely, "We had to keep it completely secret."

Albus conjured up a few extra chairs, and force everyone to sit so they could talk this out.

"I know this is hard for you boys to understand," Albus started, "But there is more to this then you both think."

Ron and Harry did not change their expressions, nor did they face Hermione or Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy and, well, now Mrs. Malfoy, have been dating for a while now. Last week, Lucius ordered Draco to marry under Voldemort's orders and due to the situation, it would have been disastrous if that had happened."

"It's already disastrous, They got married." Harry shouted

"Yes they did, but Draco married Hermione instead of a deatheaters daughter." Dumbledore let out a breath, "Draco, please stand and show then your mark."

"We already know what the dark mark looks like" shouted Ron.

"It's not the dark mark you idiot" Draco hissed, exposing his shoulder and revealing the mark of the order.

Harry stood, knocking his chair over in his haste, "What the hell is this? I am the one who is probably going to die when this is over and I'm being kept in the dark!!"

"Potter, the only ones who know Draco's position are in this room. Draco is valuable to us in many ways." Severus stated

Dumbledore stood from his desk, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, please follow Severus to your quarters for the night so I can talk to your friends."

Hermione and Draco nodded and followed Severus out the door. Hermione, who had remained as strong as she could, was now mentally exhausted and overwhelmed, Lying to her friends, her best friends, was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, and it made her sick to her stomach knowing they probably thought she betrayed them in some way, But if making them believe she and Draco were in love was the only way, then it was something she was just going to deal with. When they reached their new dorms, Hermione ran straight into the bedroom provided for her, due to the fact that this was a marriage of circumstance, not love and slammed the door, she needed time alone, she needed time to let everything sink in... she needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

Hermione and Draco nodded and followed Severus out the door. Hermione, who had remained as strong as she could, was now mentally exhausted and overwhelmed, Lying to her friends, her best friends, was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, and it made her sick to her stomach knowing they probably thought she betrayed them in some way, But if making them believe she and Draco were in love was the only way, then it was something she was just going to deal with. When they reached their new dorms, Hermione ran straight into the bedroom provided for her, due to the fact that this was a marriage of circumstance, not love and slammed the door, she needed time alone, she needed time to let everything sink in... she needed sleep.

Now:

It had been two days since the entire school had found out about the marriage between the unlikely couple. Rumors went around the castle like wildfire. Some said she was under the imperious, while others claimed he had gotten her pregnant and decided to do the right thing and marry her. No one knew the truth but four people and one of which hadn't left her room in two days.

Hermione had collapsed on her bed the second she entered her room two nights ago. She was upset about lying to Harry and Ron, she was slightly frightened because of the look in Lucius's face and most of all she was confused on her next course of action. She had a choice to make, a choice that could ultimately make or break this marriage before it even started. She knew that if she and Draco didn't consummate the marriage, Lucius would file for a hearing and would most likely win due to she and Draco's past relationship, they would know the entire thing was a farce.

She also knew that if Lucius got his way, not only would Draco have to marry a deatheaters daughter, but the entire school would make them the gossip of the century, more so then they already were.

Hermione had cried that night. Her brain felt as if it would explode at any minute due to the stress of the situation. Draco tried to talk to her but she ignored him, she ignored everyone except Dobby, who was bringing her meals.

On her second day of seclusion, Dobby had apparently had enough with her moping and put his little elfy foot down.

"You should be happy Miss Hermione." Dobby stated, "You's helped young Malfoy."

Hermione looked over to Dobby who had his arms crossed and his little foot tapping.

"Master Malfoy is a mean man, he kicks Dobby for no reason."

Hermione tilted her head slightly as Dobby rung his hands together.

"Young Malfoy always nice to me when master wasn't near. Dobby happy you's helped him."

Hermione sighed, "I know Dobby, I should be happy that I helped someone, but there is so much more to this."

Dobby nodded, his ears flopping, "Not everything comes easy, Dobby knows, but Dobby also knows young Malfoy is good."

Hermione smirked at him, "Thank you Dobby, I'll think about everything."

"Good" he replied with a grin, "Now Miss must join husband for dinner, Dobby not bringing more food here."

Hermione went to protest but Dobby popped out before she had a chance. "I suppose he's right, I should be happy that I'm helping someone." she muttered to herself, "Even if it is Malfoy." She made her way to the bathroom and showered, two days without a shower did her absolutely no good. Her hair was almost an afro, her skin was blotchy and tear streaked, her eyes were puffy and swollen, definitely not the look of a happy bride in love. She placed a few spells on herself, making her look good as new and made her way to the great hall.

As soon as she entered, every eye focused on her and all talking ceased. She was suddenly unaware of what she should do. Should she sit at the Gryffindor table like normal? Or find Malfoy and sit with him like most husbands and wives would do. She swallowed thickly and turned to leave, the pressure was to great. She reached the door only to be stopped by Draco.

"Come on, you can sit with me at the end of the Slytherin table." he stated

"Umm, do you think that is a good idea?" she asked nervously, "I mean, just because we are married doesn't mean they wont try to kill me."

He chuckled, well aware that all eyes were still on them. "You wont be bothered, trust me." he replied, holding out his hand.

Hermione nodded and took his hand, "Fine...lead the way but I will hold you responsible if anything happens."

They walked through the hall, hand in hand, ignoring the whispers coming from everywhere as they made their way down to the end of the slytherin table.

Pansy sneered as they walked by while others called Draco a blood traitor and mudblood lover. She risked a glance to the gryffindor table to find much of the same thing. The gryffindors looked to be scandalized and disgusted with her."

"It's actually gotten a bit better today." Draco whispered to her when he noticed her face.

"It was worse then this?" she asked amazed

"Oh yeah, lots worse." he answered, "I fill you in later tonight on what has happened over the last two days."

Hermione nodded and sat down as they reached the end of the table. They ate in relative silence, aware that ears were listening to their every word and eyes were watching their every move. Best not give them anything to go on for now.

"Are you finished?" He asked 20 minutes later, watching her murder a few peas that were left on her plate.

"Yes, I'm finished... I wish these people would stop looking at us." she huffed.

"It'll calm down soon enough." he scratched the back of his neck, "I hope"

Hermione smiled at his honesty, "Well, lets get going, I really am very curious as to what has happened over the last few days."

He nodded and extended his hand towards her, which she took with a smile to keep up the charade. They walked in silence until they reached their dorm.

"I'm going to get changed in more comfortable clothes and I'll meet you in the common room in 15." He stated as they walked inside. Hermione nodded, "I will do the same" she replied and went towards her room.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Hermione left her room in a pair of pink flannel pj's that were covered in little designs of milk and cookies.

"Those are...interesting." Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"They are comfortable" she replied, daring him to say anything else. She made her way to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Draco.

"Alright, spill it."

Draco leaned back, "Where should I start," he chuckled, "well, lets see. The morning after during breakfast, Pansy threw herself on me, laughing at my little joke, telling me the little scene was shocking, but hilarious. I then informed her that it wasn't a joke and that you and I were married in which she had a down right tizzy fit and smacked me. I have been accused at least 3 times of placing you under the imperio, 6 times of killing you as you disappeared for two days and I have been called blood traitor at least 47 times by all of the slytherins except Blaise.

Hermione sighed, "Did they say anything about me? I mean more then what you already told me."

He nodded weakly, "They think I got you pregnant, they think you did this for the Malfoy name and money and they think you've lost you mind."

She laughed, "I have lost my mind. Never in my life did I think my last name would be Malfoy."

"Well, despite it all, I do want to say thank you for helping me. If not for you, I'd be married to one of the three my father had picked out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Draco Malfoy thanking her was a bit of a shock, "No problem, it's just going to take some time to get used to everything." she replied.

Draco shifted in his seat a bit and pulled something out of his pocket, "I, uh, got the ring for you." he said uneasily, "I just figured it would make things a bit more believable."

Hermione laughed, "I didn't think about that."

"Well, its up to you if you want to wear it, I wont force you to."

Hermione shook her head, "I'll wear it, we need this to be believed as much as possible." Hermione looked down to her hands and went silent for a moment, "Draco... what are we going to do about...well, you know."

He looked at her, confused for a minute before it dawned on him, "OH, umm, yeah that. Well,"he started, suddenly finding the ring in his hands interesting. "I figured I let you decide if you wanted to. I already asked you for marriage and pretty much black listed both of us, I just assume this one will be your decision to make."

"You – you're not opposed?" she asked, eyes growing wide

"Granger, I'm male, of course I wouldn't mind, but like I said, I'll let you make the decision."

Hermione nodded and stood, "I'll think about it, I mean, if push comes to shove I will, I wont let your father win this, but I'd rather not jump into anything right away if possible."

"Completely understandable" he said honestly, "I will ask Dumbledore to keep an eye on inquiries of the bonding and Ill let you know if people have been watching it."

"Thanks" she said with a small smile, "Well, I'm off to bed, I am still pretty tired."

"Alright... goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight... Draco."

Hermione turned and started towards her room.

"Hey wait" Draco jumped, "You forgot the ring."

"Oh" she said with a blush, "I guess my mind was else where."

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, "Mind in the gutter, I knew you weren't that innocent." he chuckled.

"Hey, my mind was not in the gutter." she replied and shoved her chin in the air. Draco laughed and walked closer to her, lifting her left hand into his own. He slid the right on her ring finger and watched as it automatically adjusted to her size.

"The ring was designed for me the day I was born. It was always meant to go to my wife."

Hermione glanced down to her finger where a blue diamond sat with the letter M engraved in silver. The blue diamond was surrounded by ten small regular diamonds.

"It's beautiful." she said in awe

He laughed, "Nothing but the best for a Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

"It's beautiful." she said in awe

He laughed, "Nothing but the best for a Malfoy."

Now:

"Are you joking? Fifteen people are watching binding?"

Her shriek could be heard throughout the headmasters office clear down to the surrounding corridors. Today was turning out to be a horrible day for her already and it was only 10 in the morning. The day started off with her being startled awake by a rude, black owl that pecked on the window as if his beak was on fire – the letter it carried didn't help either. She opened the letter to find it was from her dear father in law, insisting on she and Draco visiting the manor for a cup of tea so he could get to know her better.

"yeah and people in hell want ice water." she mumbled, throwing the letter in the trash.

The next thing was Pansy. Pansy had waited for Hermione to leave the shared dorm so she could have a little chat with the new Malfoy. Hermione was hesitant to talk to her so she kept her answers short and simple as she could tell Parkinson was trying to get information out of her. Unfortunately, the slight questioning led to Pansy having a melt down as soon as she noticed the Malfoy ring on her finger.

And now it was this... She had sat down with Draco to eat breakfast when he gave her a small smile and a shake of his head, "Dumbledore wants to see us after breakfast. He didn't say why exactly but I have a feeling it has to do with the marriage."

Hermione let her head fall down the table with a thump, "It doesn't end does it?" She raised her head again, "So far today, your father has invited us to the Manor for tea and Pansy was trying to get information out of me. I just wish everyone would leave well enough alone.."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You didn't accept the invitation did you?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Do you think I'm an idiot? There is no way I'd step foot in your Manor right now – I probably wouldn't leave alive."

Draco ran his hands over his face, "You're right, you probably wouldn't and neither would I for that matter."

When they finally noticed Dumbledore leave the great hall, they both grabbed their bags and followed. They reached his office shortly after he had arrived and invited them to sit.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Dumbledore smiled his loving smile and sat back in his chair. "I just wanted to ask the two of you what you have decided about the binding?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I'm letting Hermione decided if it is something she wants to do. I feel I have already asked too much."

Dumbledore gave Hermione a quick smile, " Have you decided Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione unintentionally grimaced at being called Malfoy but managed to hide it well. The entire situation was still far from being comfortable with.

"I uh" she stared nervously, "I've decided I will consummate the marriage if it is required but I would rather wait until we have no choice in the matter."

Dumbledore let out a sigh, " As a matter of fact Mrs. Malfoy, this is why I called for the two of you. You see, Mr. Malfoy requested I check to see if there had been any inquires regarding the marriage. I already figured there would be one or two but when the clerk handed me the paper I was floored to see that fifteen people are waiting this out and Two people, one being Malfoy Sr, have already filed a motion to get the marriage turned over."

And that is what led to the mighty shriek from the young brunette. Fifteen people were watching this thing play out, two of which had already filed a motion to end the marriage.

"Who was the second to file?" Draco asked calmly once Hermione regulated her breathing

Dumbledore shook his head, "It appears the Parkinson's have also filed stating that you were forced into marriage by Hermione."

"Yeah like I could" she snorted in contempt.

Dumbledore grasped his hands together and looked to the two young students. "This entire situation is... difficult to say the least. Most marriages start out by getting to know one another, then falling in love, then marriage. Unfortunately, this marriage is started backwards and out of order."

He turned his head towards Hermione. "You have a decision to make Mrs. Malfoy. I have no doubt in my mind that if the marriage is not consummated, more will file against it and it will be dismissed rather easily due to the amount of people already filing or inquiring. I understand this isn't a pleasant spot for you to be in but this is the only marriage that Lucius Malfoy cant end with a few phone calls and favors from people associated with you know who in the ministry."

Dumbledore turned his attention back to both, "I am giving the two of you the rest of the week off from your classes. I want you to spend the next couple days with each other, getting to know how the other works and so on. I will also require the both of you to meet with Professor Snape after dinner each night to partake in trust building exercises.."

"What do you mean sir?" Hermione asked

"I'm saying Mrs. Malfoy, that you and your husband need to build some trust within each other if this is going to work... not only for the marriage itself, but I am considering you two as partners within the order and trust is something you must both have if you wish to stay alive."

"When do we start?" Draco asked

"After dinner tonight. Professor Snape has already been informed and will be expecting you."

The teens both nodded and stood to leave. "Thank you sir, for keeping us up to date on the situation."

"Not a problem Mrs. Malfoy, not a problem." Dumbledore stated as he stood and followed them to the door, "I know this is difficult, but I hope you decide to go through with this. I strongly believe that the two of you could be something great if you applied yourselves, after all, it took a great deal of strength from you both to lead up to this considering your past."

Hermione gave a proud smile, "Thank you sir. It really means a lot that you are supportive of this."

The headmaster gave them both a pat on the shoulder and sent them on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner that night, Draco and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons where Professor Snape was waiting. He still had the trademark scowl on his face when they arrived but he was secretly pleased that Hermione had helped his godson out in such a way and was determined to help them along as best he could.

He approached them with a small smirk, "I hope you two are ready for this." he stated in a monotone voice.

"We are Severus" Draco stated, "We have to be if this is going to work."

"Indeed" came his dry reply. "Now the first thing I want to try in the trust building involves a blindfold."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him causing him to laugh. "Mind out of the gutter Mrs. Malfoy."

She huffed, "My mind was not in the gutter... I was just curious."

Draco couldn't help but grin at the blush that covered her face. "Into blindfolds?" he asked with his smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. " Can we just do this?" she asked in a slight whine.

Severus chuckled again and walked towards her with the blindfold. "This exercise is fairly simple and a good first step in building trust. I will tie the blindfold around your eyes and you will fall. You have to trust Draco to catch you."

Hermione turned to Draco and pointed her finger, "Let me fall and you will be sorry." she smirked

He was amused but agreed. Hermione allowed the blindfold to be tied and she took a deep breath. Draco had walked up behind her, prepared to catch her without a problem when she let out the breath and started to fall backwards,

Draco reached out and caught her about a foot from the floor, secretly pleased when he fear turned into ...fun?"

They continued the exercise for about an hour with each taking turns on catching the other as they fell. Draco had no problems in catching Hermione, but Hermione usually had to sturdy herself before a blindfolded blond fell on her and crushed her.

They thanked the professor and started up towards their room to get some rest for the night. They had a feeling it was going to be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, no, no."

"Mrs. Malfoy. In case you do not realize it, tomorrow is Friday and you and your husband must make a decision on what happens tonight. Dumbledore wants you going into this with trust and has put me in charge of making you two trust each other." An irritated Professor Snape yelled

"TRUST... is one thing. I trust Draco, he didn't let me smash into the ground when we did the first exercise, he didn't make me eat anything gross with the second exercise, and he did make sure I was safe during the little exercise in the forbidden forest... However, there is no way in Morgana's crotchless knickers am I, Hermione Gr—Malfoy, am getting on a flying cleaning instrument with anyone!!"

"I wont let you fall Hermione." Draco finally interrupted. He had been listening to his wife and godfather argue for close to twenty minutes about this and was getting annoyed.

"NO... I will _not_ get on a bloody broom with anyone!!"

Draco glanced over to his god father and mouthed the words 'Distract her'. Severus gave a barely noticeable nod and started arguing with her again.

"What exactly do you have against brooms?" he asked, watching Draco mount his broom from the corner of his eye.

"It's not natural!! a butt should not be able to stay on a scrawny little stick."

Draco moved silently into position, inch by inch until he was only a foot behind her.

"Would it make you feel better if I flew next to you two?"

"Y- You fly? On a broom?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"No Mrs. Malfoy, I simply spread my batty little wings, of course I fly on a broom."

Draco took this as his opportunity and gave his god father a nod, signaling him to get out of the way. Severus did a side step at the exact same time as Draco went forward, sliding the handle between her legs and wrapping his arms around her.

"DRACO MALFOY... YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!"

"No, I don't think so love." He said with a smirk and kicked off, holding a screaming, death threatening Hermione firmly to his chest.

Severus was laughing as hard as his lungs were able, he was almost positive he heard her scream something out castration. When he finally got himself under control, he flipped his leg over his broom and kicked off to get closer to the pair.

Hermione stopped yelling when they hit about 75 feet. Not that she wasn't still pissed, but simply because she was concentrating on holding onto the broom for dear life.

"See this isn't so bad." Draco said testing the waters.

"Really, just wait till we are on solid ground, you better hope you can run faster then me." she replied

"Tsk, tsk wifey poo. I think we need to do a little test."

"NO, no test... I'll let you live I swear just put me down."

Draco didn't respond and speed up, making Hermione scream again.

"DRACO... STOPPPPPPP." She yelled with her eyes closed.

"Having fun Mrs. Malfoy?" The voice of her professor asked.

Hermione turned her face quickly to the side the voice came from, "I will kill you both if I am not put down on the ground and NOW."

"Threatening a professor Mrs. Malfoy? I would never have expected such from you."

"It's not a threat... it's a promise." she replied in a deathly voice.

Severus just laughed, "Draco my boy, I am going back to my rooms. Fly for a bit longer until she relaxes a bit." and with that he took off in the direction of the castle, unaware of the small group that had formed watching them.

Draco leaned forward a small amount and whispered in her ear, "The sooner you trust me the sooner I can let you down."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Fine, lets just get this over with but so help me if you drop me I will kill you myself."

Draco let out a chuckle and started flying around. He would go slow, do small dives, speed up, then completely stop. It took about twenty minutes before she finally started to relax and Draco decided it was good enough. He started getting closer to the ground when he suddenly stopped and leaned forward to whisper again.

"Uh, Hermione. We have been learning to trust each other right?"

"Yes" she replied

"Good, because I need you to trust me now and hold on."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly a little concerned

"Because it appears we have been spotted by the Slytherin Quidditch team and I am pretty sure they aren't here to invite us to tea. Now, listen to me closely, I will have to try to get us out of their reach but I need you to hold on tightly and go with the flow, no jerky movements or anything of the sort."

Hermione nodded and looked around. Sure enough they were slowly surrounded by about 8 slytherins.

"Alright. Do what you need to do." she said calmly.

Draco didn't respond but tried to fly towards the castle. He really didn't want to make a scene if they were going to leave them alone. He quickly realized that they had no intentions of leaving them alone and he cursed.

"You know, if it were one or two, this wouldn't be a big deal but considering there are at least 8 and only two of us--" he trailed off not finishing his sentence.

Hermione noticed two of the slytherins were getting closer, "Umm, Draco... fly now."

Draco gave a nod, tightened his grip on her and took off at a high rate of speed. The rest of the slytherins joined in and were chasing the pair, screaming this about mudbloods and traitors. Draco took her under the stands, around the posts and eventually had no choice but to go off towards the forbidden forest. He tried everything to get away from them but it was obvious that the slytherins had formed some sort of a plan.

"We need to go into the forest and stay out of sight. With there being so many of them, all it would take in a nicely placed hex before we are delivered into the hands of my father or worse."

A bright red light flashed right by her head. "Okay just go down before they get us" she yelled, sending Draco in for a dive.

Draco moved as swiftly as he could, trying his damnedest to avoid trees and branches that seemed to pop up out of no where. Hermione kept her eyes closed the entire time. She knew some of the trees out here were much like the whomping willow. She could feel Draco lean to the left, the a quickly to the right. He would dive then raise back up.

"We have to go down or we are going to be killed by one of these dysfunctional trees" He shouted

Hermione gripped the broom tighter, "Do it!" she yelled back

Draco leaned forward and started to descend. They had avoided the slytherins and demonic trees but when they were less then 10 feet from the ground, a root suddenly flew up and hit the broom...hard, sending Hermione and Draco flying off the broom and to the forest floor.

The root wrapped itself around the center of the broom and snapped it in half, leaving the pair completely stranded in the forbidden forest.

Draco glanced over towards Hermione, who was watching the broom being broken to bits. He did a quick assessment and knew she was fine, shaken up a bit, but fine injury wise.

"Well" Hermione said standing up, "That was interesting."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Interesting? You found that... interesting?"

"yeah" she said with a shrug, " I think it would have actually been fun if we weren't being chased."

"WE ARE LOST IN THE BLOODY FOREST AND YOU THINK IT WAS FUN??" he yelled , not believing his ears.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, " have I forgotten to mention that I've not exactly had the calmest childhood since coming to Hogwarts? A few years ago I would have been terrified to be here but now its just old news."

"Alright little miss adventure, tell me how the hell we are getting out of here when my broom has been turned into tree food."

"we walk" she said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She then placed her wand in her hand and said 'point me'. "We go in that direction, walk until nightfall or we reach the castle."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Unbelievable. The girl who is afraid of flying on a damned broom is perfectly comfortable walking through the forbidden forest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, nightfall.

"How deep did you take us?" she asked, plopping down on a large rock.

"How the hell should I know? I was busy trying to outrun a few things."

Hermione sighed, "Well there's no point in trying to get out of here tonight considering it's already dark."

"We cant rest here, lets just send a Patronus and be done with it."

"No Patronus. Listen, we have enough enemies right now and I would prefer we not make the situation worse. Lets just rest for the night and make our way quietly back to the castle in the morning."

Draco crossed his arm, "Fine, lets just get things set up for the night so we aren't attacked in our sleep."

Hermione gave a smile, "lets get started"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Draco spent an hour setting up wards, cushioning the ground; transfiguring rocks into make shift pillows and turning leaves into blankets. They also cast a warming charm in the area they were going to sleep in.

Hermione continued to act like camping in the Dark Forest was the most normal thing in the world, while Draco continued to look at her like she had lost her mind. She was a mystery to him even though he had known her for 7 years, a mystery that he hadn't quite figured out yet.

There was also the small matter of consummating the marriage. They had talked about it here and there, but he knew she was uncomfortable with the situation. When he would bring it up, she would blush madly and sometimes even stutter, but in the end, they both knew it was unavoidable if they wished to remain married. They had also discovered from Dumbledore that there were two more people watching for the consummation, which was disturbing to say the least.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Pansy smiled as her owl flew in the direction of Malfoy Manor. She and Lucius had a little talk earlier in the week via Owl, and Pansy promised to inform him of the happenings of his son and the Mudblood.

One of the Slytherins had informed Pansy of Hermione and Draco's trip to the forest and reported that they had crashed and had yet to return. Pansy was initially worried about her future husband, but decided he was probably all right and this was something his father would want to know about.

Once she returned to her room, Pansy lay back on her bed with a smile, Lucius would stop this sham of a marriage one way or another.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Dark Forest...

Hermione and Draco had settled in the small area they had arranged. The noises from the forest that once sent Draco running away like a banshee was now oddly comforting in this awkward situation he found himself in. He glanced over towards Hermione a few times and could tell that her mind was thinking about the same thing that his was... the consummation. Draco hung his head, he knew he would have to bring it up before she bit her bottom lip off.

"Hermione... come here."

She looked over towards him like a deer caught in headlights, "Now??"

"Yes now.. You're chewing your lip raw and there is really nothing to be worried about." He replied.

Hermione looked down towards the ground, "Easy for you to say... you've done this before." she said in almost a whisper.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's human nature to do this."

Hermione lay back on the ground and attempted to look at the sky through the trees, "I am aware it is human nature... but this is different." She sighed and looked over towards Draco, "You have been my enemy for years and while I did agree to marry you, not only for your sake but that of The Orders...-- I guess I am having a hard time losing something so dear to me to someone I'm not in love with, to someone who until recently, gave me nothing but a hard time." She finished softly.

Draco wanted to smack himself, He had forgotten somewhere along the way the Hermione was not like the typical girl and didn't throw her self at him every chance she had... He would have to treat this one differently.

"Come here Hermione" he said again, this time in a more somber voice.

Hermione was reluctant, but what good was fighting something that was going to happen one way or another. She knew Draco had been doing his best to make things easier for her and she did appreciate it... she was just – uncertain.

She sat up, then stood, wiping her bottom off before going to his side of the ' fort '. Hermione stopped in front of him and looked down to his sitting figure as in asking ' What now? '

Draco reached his hands up and pulled her into his lap so that she was eye to eye with him. He was going to try and calm her down a bit, but he was not the best in the world when it came to feelings and such.

"Look at me Hermione" he stated when he noticed she found the rock to the left more interesting.

Hermione turned her head towards him and tried to meet his eyes.

"Hemione.. I know this is not your ideal situation. I know you and I are not in this relationship because we have feelings towards one another and I will stick with what I told you a few days ago... I will not force this on you – it's entirely up to you if you want to go through with it or not."

Hermione nodded to him, she already had this battle with herself over the last few days and decided she would go through with it – it could always be worse after all.. at least he wasn't Goyle.

"I told you I would not let your Father win this one." she muttered, "I agreed to marry you and for now, married we will be."

"Then are you ready?" he asked

Hermione didn't trust herself to talk, so she settled for nodding.

Draco reached his hand up and gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek before lightly pulling her lips to his. Gentle was not his normal M.O., but Hermione was not the normal either and being that she was giving something else of herself up for his sake, he felt he owed it to her to make it as special as he possibly could.

For the first few minutes, Hermione didn't respond to the kiss, she just let him do the work until she became more comfortable with the situation. Draco patiently kept kissing, not to rough but with enough pressure to silently tell her he was trying to deepen the kiss. Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and started to move her lips in time with his.

"This isn't so bad" she thought to herself as the kiss continued to deepen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy Manor...

Lucius had received Pansy's owl and smirked, this could be his chance to end things before they had a chance to ' seal the deal '.

He dressed quickly and apparated to the edge of the Dark forest, he had discovered a while ago that he had access to the grounds as he was on the Board of Governors.

He made quick work of the tracking spell he had looked up before he left the Manor and set off into the forest, they were only about a mile out and it wouldn't take him long to reach them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco rolled them so that she was underneath him. He had already managed to remove her clothing and most of his. Hermione had stopped fighting this a while ago when she discovered that she was actually enjoying it and some of Draco's gentleness was wearing off – she was responding to him and that pleased him.

"Are you ready?" He asked for the second time

Hermione nodded and spread her legs, allowing him to position himself. Once their bodies were lined up, he bent his head down and kissed her as he slowly pushed inside her.

He could hear her voice hitch as he slid inside and reached her barrier.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before he gave a slightly harder thrust and entered her fully.

She expected pain and had prepared herself for it. The pain was not terrible, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

"Are you still okay to keep going?" he asked, silently begging her to say yes.

"Just move" she said breathlessly with closed eyes.

Draco complied and started a slow pace as he stretched her body with his. Draco's concentration was on her and her only; he didn't see the pair of eyes that matched his own, flare in anger at the sight before him.

Lucius stood behind a tree on the edge of the wards, silently cursing as his son and The Mudblood, sealed their marriage. He knew he would have to take action and figure something else out... The Dark Lord was already angry enough and this was not going to make things better.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, the pair walked in an awkward silence until they reached the Hogwarts grounds

The next morning, the pair walked in an awkward silence until they reached the Hogwarts grounds. They both knew that by now, everyone who had been watching the binding would know that it had been sealed and while that wasn't so bad, Hermione hated the idea of people knowing that she had actually done… it.

"Everyone does it eventually." Draco said with a smirk, "It's not the end of the world."

Hermione sent him a glare, "I know that, but it just… I don't know, hard to explain."

Draco shook his head, "Things will be fine, I can promise you that."

Ooooooooooo

Fine? It was not fine, not in the least. The second they had reached the school, they were assaulted by sneers, insults, and everything else that could be thrown at them.

"Not so saintly are we Granger?" A sixth year Slytherin boy yelled.

Hermione ignored the boy and tried to walk faster but Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Don't speak to my wife like that and it's not Granger, its Malfoy."

The boy walked over towards Draco with two others following behind him.

"It's funny. I would have never thought that a Malfoy would actually taint themselves with Mudblood whores." The boy laughed as did the others, "And the best part is, Your Father has lost a great deal of respect because of your… little issue."

"My Fathers popularity is not on my list of concerns." Draco replied.

Hermione approached Draco and tried to pull him away. She didn't want things to be worse and fighting would only make it that way.

"Your Whore is beckoning, Malfoy, You better get going before she cuts you off."

He had promised to protect her and for him that not only meant physically, but mentally as well. The boy was laughing, Hermione was attempting not to cry as she was made to look like a harlot and Draco lost his temper – it was a long time coming in his opinion.

Draco pulled back his fist and swung, connecting to the jaw of the loud-mouthed boy who seemed to have developed a condition of not knowing when to stop. The boy fell to the ground in temporary shock, but got up again quickly. Hermione had hoped this wouldn't happen but before long, Draco and the boy were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches and making threats.

She pulled her wand, ready to stop them if necessary but the risk was to great of hitting Draco as well – she would only use it as a last resort.

She felt helpless, as she stood there watching, unable to do anything but beg for them to stop. She was strong but not stupid and common sense told her if she were to interfere, it would not only cause more problems for Draco but result in her getting hurt as well.

She cringed when the boy punched Draco especially hard in the mouth causing his lip to split. She raised her wand, male pride be damned and aimed as best she could. The curse was on the tip of her tongue but a sudden flash of Red and Black swooped into her vision.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away slightly while the red flash she now realized was Ron, jumped into the fray to try and break up the fight.

It took almost 10 minutes, Harry finally grabbed Draco and held him while Ron took the other boy.

"What the hell is this about?" Harry practically yelled at Draco.

Draco lay on the ground panting and slightly out of breath, "He.. he called Hermione a … mudblood.. whore. I was just defending her."

Harry looked to Ron, who nodded and turned his attention to the sixth year.

"Did you really call her that?" Ron asked

"The boy sneered, "I did and I'm proud of it. She doesn't deserve to be a Malfoy and neither does he as a matter of fact."

Ron made a slight noise that sound like 'huh' and suddenly, Rons fist connected with the boys face, effectively breaking the boys nose in the process.

"Harry? Would you like a shot to prove our point."

Harry nodded and stood from his spot next to Draco. Hermione ran and landed at Draco's side, placing his head in her lap as she watched Harry strike the boy as well.

Ooooooooooo

Hermione fussed over Draco for over an hour while she healed his black eye and split lip. He would never admit it to her but he really wasn't in as much pain ass he was faking, he really just liked that she was fussing over him.

"Fist fights are not worth it." She lectured, "What if it was your nose that had been broken? What if he had knocked your teeth out or something?"

Draco smirked, "He looked worse then I do."

"I know that, but you three could have gotten in trouble… expelled even."

Draco laughed and caught her by the wrist as she checked his face once more for any marks or bruises.

"I can handle myself. That was not the first fight I've ever been in and I can guarantee it will not be the last."

"But its –"

"It's something that happens. Think about it. If I had allowed him to say those things without punishing him, I would have looked like a git that couldn't stand up for what is his – it's a male thing."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed.

Draco just laughed and pulled her face towards his. It was being bold considering everything that had taken place but she had consummated the marriage and was now his wife and there was nothing anyone could have done about it.

He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, "I will be careful and I promise to avoid fights at all cost."

Hermione nodded and didn't pull away like he expected her to do. He placed his hands on her cheeks and put his mouth to hers, kissing her for the first time that wasn't required for their marriage to stay binding.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
